Ślubne wojny
by Akolitka
Summary: Zbliża się długo wyczekiwana chwila, już niedługo Edward i Bella staną na ślubnym kobiercu, jednak Edward ma pewne wątpliwości. Pełna humoru opowieść o tym że miłość i piosenki P!nk rzadko idą z sobą w parze. Tłumaczenie fika Monkeycat3181.


**Ślubne wojny**

* * *

_Spis osób_

* * *

_Edward - Główny bohater._

_Bella - Przykrywka i ex-wielka miłość Edwarda._

_Jacob - Seksowny wilkołak zakochany w Belli._

_Seth - Młodociany wilkołak, skrycie podkochujący się w Jacobie._

_Alice - Zafascynowana ślubną modą siostra Edwarda._

_Billy - Zachłanny ojciec Jacoba_

* * *

_Dzień ślubu Edwarda i Belli._

_Garderoba w domu Cullenów._

_Edward ma na sobie elegancki, czarny garnitur, podczas gdy jego przyszła żona właśnie skończyła wkładać suknię._

**Edward**

Bello... Jest… Coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć.

**Bella**

Edwardzie, dzisiejszy dzień jest dniem naszego ślubu, nie mam czasu nate twoje wampirze humory.

_Bella podchodzi do lustra i przeczesuje swoje wciąż jeszcze lekko mokre włosy palcami._

**Edward**

Bello... To na swój sposób ważne.

**Bella**

Ok, o co chodzi?

**Edward**

Um... Bello... Więc ja…

**Alice**

Edwardzie. Bello. Już czas! Już czas! Już czas!

**Bella**

Czas, na co?

**Alice**

Ślub głuptasku.

**Edward**

Goście mogą poczekać. Alice, właśnie miałem powiedzieć Belli coś bardzo ważnego.

**Alice**

Edwardzie, nie ma czasu na twoje humory, twoi drużbowie czekają już na ciebie od kilkunastu minut.

**Edward**

Ale ja...

**Alice**

Boszzzz

W chwilę później wypchnęła brata za drzwi

_W tym samym momencie licznie zgromadzeni ludzie, wampiry i wilkołaki usłyszeli dźwięki marsza weselnego granego przez orkiestrę przy polanie gdzie ma się odbyć ślub _

_Goście weselni zaczęli się już powoli schodzić na polanę._

**Jacob**

_Szeptem_.

Po jaką cholerę tu przyszliśmy? Och, tak, już wiem, ponieważ jesteśmy głupi

**Billy**

Jacob zamknij się! Edward i Bella są już w drodze tutaj.

**Jacob**

I dlaczego miałoby mnie to obchodzić?

_Edward i Bella stanęli na szczycie schodów po czym ruszyli powolnym, eleganckim krokiem w dół ku zgromadzonym gościom._

**Bella**

Kocham cię Edwardzie!

**Edward**

_Mówi bardzo szybko._

Ja ciebie też.

A zmieniając temat, wiesz może, dlaczego Jacob przyszedł na nasze wesele bez koszuli?

_Na chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza._

_**Bella**_

Co? To wesele, czemu miałby przyjść bez koszuli?

**Edward**

Ponieważ jest seksowny?

**Bella**

Edwardzie, dobrze się czujesz?

_Ksiądz podnosi rękę prosząc zgromadzonych o uwagę._

_**Ksiądz**_

Kochani, zgromadziliśmy się dzisiaj w ten piękny dzień, aby być świadkami połączenia tej kobiety i tego mężczyzny świętym...

**Edward**

Umm... Jest coś, co chciałbym powiedzieć.

**Ksiądz**

Proszę.

_Ksiądz daje Edwardowi mikrofon._

**Edward**

Bello

_Odwracając się do Belli._

Jest coś, co musze ci wyznać, a co ty powinnaś wiedzieć... Bello... Jestem gejem

_Wszyscy dookoła zamarli w zaskoczeniu._

**Bella**

Kim?!

**Edward**

Jestem gejem.

**Ksiądz**

Dobry Boże spraw by to nie była prawda!

**Edward**

To prawda… I już się w kimś zakochałem.

**Bella**

Edwardzie, jak mogłeś tak bawić się moimi uczuciami?

**Edward**

Przepraszam, Bello, ale naprawdę cię kochałem… Dosyć dawno temu, ale kiedy zobaczyłem twojego indiańskiego, wilczego przyjaciela bez koszulki, zdałem sobie sprawę, że go kocham.

_Bella patrzy na Edwarda ze złością I szybko ucieka do domu Cullenów._

_Edward podchodzi do Jacoba i próbuje złapać go za rękę._

**Jacob**

Nie dotykaj mnie!

**Edward**

Mogę dotknąć twojego ramienia?

**Jacob**

Nie.

**Edward**

Będę z tobą szczery. Jacob… Chcę byś został moim kochankiem.

**Jacob**

_Śmieje się._

Ok, ale ja nie jestem gejem.

_Seth podszedł do nich z zawadiackim uśmiechem._

**Seth**

Za to ja jestem gejem.

**Jacob**

Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał.

**Leah**

A ty, chociaż wiesz, co znaczy być gejem?

**Seth**

Czy to znaczy, że lubi się ciastka?

**Leah**

Nie, to znaczy, że woli się mężczyzn.

**Seth**

Och, definitywnie wolę mężczyzn.

_Leah łapie się za serce i opada na ziemię._

**Seth**

Lubię Jacoba.

**Jacob**

_Z lękiem._

Jeszcze jeden?

_Edward klęka na jedno kolano._

**Edward**

Jake, wyjdziesz za mnie?

**Jacob**

Nigdy nie poślubię krwiopijcy, a szczególnie krwiopijcy, który jest facetem.

**Edward**

Jestem bajecznie bogaty, jeśli za mnie wyjdziesz dostaniesz wszystko, co do mnie należy.

**Jacob**

Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy, jeśli by to miało oznaczać ze muszę zostać twoim… Ghhh... Nie wiem nawet jak to nazwać!

**Billy**

Czekaj…. Czekaj…. Jacob, może powinieneś poślubić...

_Wymawia z trudem, niemal się krztusząc._

... Edwarda .

_Bierze syna na stronę ._

Już nigdy może ci się nie trafić taka okazja

**Jacob**

Chyba sobie jaja robisz? Chcesz żebym poślubił odwiecznego wroga naszego plemienia tylko, dlatego że jego rodzina jest obrzydliwie bogata?

Billy skinął głową.

**Jacob**

Czy wyście wszyscy poszaleli?

_W tle pojawia się pijana Bella, śpiewając coś pod nosem._

**Jacob**

Czy wyście wszyscy poszaleli?

_Bella powraca na polanę, jej włosy są w nieładzie, suknia ślubna jest brudna i potargana, a rozmyty tusz ścieka razem z łzami po jej policzkach._

**Bella**

_Śpiewa podchodząc do Edwarda._

Please, please don't leave me!

Baby, please don't leave me!

Please don't leave me!

_Klęka przed nim._

I always say how I don't need you,

But it's always gonna come right back to this:

Please don't leave me!

Please don't leave me!

_Jacob odpycha Bellę i odchodzą z Edwardem w stronę zachodzącego słońca._

**KO**

**NIEC**


End file.
